Roommates
by Soccergirl17
Summary: After her mother left for Texas to spend some quality time with her father, Emily Fields decided to move in with one of her best friends, Hanna Marin. Over the weeks, it has become pretty clear to Emily, that she is hiding some pretty deep feelings for the blonde. Does Hanna return any of these feelings..?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to start a NEW story' as I cannot think of where to go with my other. This is going based on Pretty Little Liars, mainly with the characters Hanna and Emily! Watching the show, I honestly like these characters the most… Nothing against Spencer or Aria! And I feel as if Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell play these parts to par. I have also noticed that there aren't many Hanna/Emily fics out there, so here's another :) I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story right now, but hopefully as I go along I'll figure it out! If you guys get any ideas for me, please PM me, I'd be happy to include them in this story, or even my other story! I hope you enjoy! Thanks Smerin xo

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Pretty Little Liars!

"Good night girls. Don't stay up too much later, you have school tomorrow." Ashley Marin, Hanna Marin's mom said as she walked past the girls' room towards her on.

"Yes mother. We know." Hanna Marin replied getting up to shut the door, as she heard her mother's creak shut. She turned around to face her bedroom, which she now shared with one of her best friends, Emily Fields. Because of the fact that Emily's mom had left to stay with her dad up in Texas, Emily had had to move in with someone… This someone just so happened to be none other than Hanna Marin!

"Han! You coming to bed?" Her roommate asked. Hanna looked towards her friend, noticing how tired she looked. Over the past couple of weeks, Hanna had woken up to Emily rolling around her bed on the other side of the room, sometimes crying out. It was no surprise that she wanted to get to bed early.

"Yeah Em, just let me get ready then I'll turn out the lights," Hanna answered, walking over to her dresser to try and find some pyjamas. She pulled her shirt off, still facing the dresser, and quickly threw her tank top on. She pulled her shorts off and went back to rummaging in her drawer.

As Hanna sorted through her clothes, Emily sat in her bed, on the opposite side of the room, watching her with a slight grin on her face. When it was clear that she wasn't going to find what she was looking for, Emily asked, "Hanna? Whatcha looking for?"

Hanna slowly turned around, eyes raking the floor, before she looked up at the brunette. "Have you seen my sweats? I swear I put them in here, like, three days ago," her eyes went back to her side of the room, searching.

"Han! Calm down, they're just sweatpants." Emily whispered, not in the mood to deal with a panic attack. "You let me borrow them over the weekend. Remember? When I got home you pretty much tore them off of me because you were afraid there might be sap or something on them.. .I only went camping."

A look of realization and relief washed over her face as she recalled the past event. She let out a slight giggle as she remembered Emily walking into the room, and sitting down. Then she attacked her, pretty much ripping the pants from her body, to make sure they survived.

"Oh yeah."

"Good, so now that we've got that all settled, can you please finish up? I am so tired right now!" Emily whined, sliding down into her bed and pulling the covers up to her chin.

Hanna smiled at the brunette, before spinning around and pushed the dresser drawer shut. "Be back in a minute hun." She whispered to Emily, before quietly walking into the ajoined bathroom.

"What? No pants?" Emily asked loudly, so the blonde could hear.

"Nope! I think I'll just sleep like this," Hanna yelled back, before she shut the door to go to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she returned to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "I'll turn the light off in a second."

"'Kay," Emily whispered as she watched the blonde. Hanna had walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone. No doubt answering recent texts. As the blonde typed away Emily let her eyes slowly roam her body.

Over the years, Hanna had definitely grown into her body. In a good way. As Emily ran her eyes over the blonde, she couldn't help but admiring her face. Yeah, she had an amazing body, but Emily couldn't resist her face; her eyes, nose, lips. Every time she looked into those eyes, she got lost. But in the end she couldn't stop her eyes from landing on her lips, and staying there.

A little while after admitting she was gay, Hanna had come up to her and asked her if she found any of them attractive, like she did Alison. Emily was quick to tell her no, and she wasn't lying… At the time. Now she couldn't have been more dishonest. Every time she looked in Hanna's direction her heart jumped a bit.

She knew what a crush felt like, and she knew she had a slight one on her roommate. But over the last couple of weeks she'd decided not to act on it, positive it would ruin their relationship. It had been really hard, but she sort of got used to it, being her roommate and all now, she couldn't have any slip ups.

"…Em! Emily Fields!" Emily was thrown out of her thoughts, as Hanna stood at the door, flicking the lights on and off, obviously trying to get the brunette's attention.

"Huh? What?" Emily asked, stupidly. She had clearly been caught daydreaming. Probably staring at her too.

"You were out of it for a bit there," Hanna replied, switching the light off and heading towards Emily's bed. "You were staring at me. Anything you want to tell me?" Emily could see her wink through the darkness.

"Nah it's all good. Just really tired. Night Han," Emily whispered as she rolled over. Hanna leaned over and brought her friend into a tight hug, kissed her on the forehead and walked back to her bed.

Getting under the covers, she rolled over to face Emily, after watching her squirm around to get comfortable for a bit, she closed her eyes. "Night Em," she whispered to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm glad a couple of you are now following this story! It means a lot! I wasn't really going to post any new chapters yet, but this idea just came to my head, and I thought I'd write it out ;P I hope you enjoy this new chapter! And please remember to review!

P.S. Emily dated Paige in the past, but they had a rough break up, that Emily is still sort of thinking about. This happened about a year ago. Over the year, she has had many different relationships, but none lasted at all… There is no Maya in this story (sorry for all the Emaya fans). She also did date Ben, and Ben did try to have rape her, which ended with their break up, like in the show. Oh yeah, Hanna did date Caleb in the past, but they also broke up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PLL

"… Why..?" Hanna slowly opened her eyes, coming out of her deep sleep. She was once again woken by her roommates murmuring and tossing and turning. Hanna rolled over and sat up in her bed, turning to face the bed on the opposite side of the room. Sure enough, Emily was wiggling around in her sleep, lips moving as she whispered some randomness.

Sighing, Hanna slowly stood up from her bed and tip-toed over to the brunette's bed. As she got closer, she noticed that Emily had stopped talking, and was now just rolling around.

"Em… Emily, wake up," Hanna whispered, tapping on the girl's shoulder. Emily just shrugged her away. "Emily come on, wake up."

She sat down on the edge of her bed and shoved Emily's shoulder. She was in no mood to be nice, considering the fact that she'd been woken up by her friend pretty much every night for the past two weeks, she just wanted her to stop.

"Hanna, stop," she heard Emily sigh as she started to wake up. Hanna stopped shoving her and sat up, staring down at her instead. Emily slowly opened one eye, noticed Hanna was staring at her, and opened her other, sitting up.

"What?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You talk in your sleep. You roll around in your sleep. I must say, you're pretty annoying in your sleep." Hanna stated, straight to the point. The accused looked down at her bedspread, not replying. "Sorry, it's just every night for the past like two weeks, I've been woken up from you either talking, or moving around. And I can tell it's been bugging you too, because you've recently been looking like you are about to pass out."

"Sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Emily finally replied. She shyly looked up at the blonde, and noticed how tired she looked… And automatically started feeling terrible.

Emily pulled her covers off of her body and grabbed her pillow, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked, clearly confused.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I shouldn't be keeping you awake. I'm a guest at your house. You shouldn't have to deal with my problems," Emily told her, mumbling the last part so that Hanna hopefully wouldn't hear it.

"Okay, no you're not. Now just turn your ass around and climb right back into bed, because there's no way in hell that I'm going to kick you to the couch." Hanna exclaimed, grabbing the brunette's arm and pushing her back towards her bed. Emily avoided contact as she sat back down, pulling the blanket onto her lap.

Hanna stepped back to the bed, opened the covers, and lay down, pulling Emily down with her. "Now we are going to lay here and talk about these so-called problems that I'm not supposed to deal with."

Emily rested her head on the pillow next to Hanna's. She couldn't help it when she felt her heart beat extra fast when Hanna grabbed her hand under the blanket, and started rubbing circles over the back of it. '_If only she knew what she does to me'_ she thought to herself, staring into those amazingly blue eyes.

"Emily, just tell me what's going on. You haven't been yourself for weeks." Hanna whispered, tucking a piece of hair around Emily's cheek with her free hand. _'Whenever she touches me, goose bumps cover my body…' _Emily thought, closing her eyes to the touch.

"Em, please. Don't you trust me?" Hanna whispered. Emily's eyes shot open and she stared into her eyes.

"Of course I trust you Han. You've never given me a reason not to."

"Then what aren't you telling me? 'Cause I feel like it's about me or something…" Hanna asked letting go of Emily's hand so she could fix her hair.

'_Part of it does have to do with you though' _she told herself, automatically missing the contact.

"Hanna! It has nothing to do with you," she whispered. "… I've been having dreams."

"No shit!" Hanna interrupts. Emily gives her a pointed, and she closes her mouth.

"I've been having dreams… About Ben. I know it happened like two years ago, but I still remember every little detail… He wouldn't stop! He did it and he got away with it," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Hanna thinks back to when Emily told them about Ben, and what he's done... She was ready to kick his ass. No one hurt her best friend like that and got away with it. But of course Emily hadn't let her. She just wanted to continue on, but Hanna, along with Aria and Spencer, could tell that it had affected her a lot. _'And I guess it still is' _Hanna thought as she looked down at the brunette.

"Is that what you've been dreaming of these past couple of weeks? Em, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you through it." Hanna told her, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her closer.

"I didn't want to bug you… I thought they'd just go away. But then they started getting worse…" Emily whispered, as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Hanna couldn't stand to see her best friend like this… It broke her heart. Pulling Emily even closer, she used one hand to wipe the tears away, but they just kept flowing. "Shhh… Emily, don't think about it, it's over, it's just a dream."

"And then he started going after you," the brunette whispered, crying even harder. "I tried to save you, but you were gone."

At hearing this, the blonde sat up and pulled Emily into her lap. She couldn't believe that that jackass was still haunting her… In her dreams now! Hanna rocked back and forth, letting Emily cry into her neck as she comforted her. "Em! It's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere… You hear that? Nowhere without you."

After about ten more minutes Hanna felt Emily sigh, and pull her head away. Looking into Emily's deep brown eyes, Hanna couldn't help but feel like she was staring at the most beautiful girl in the world. Clearing her thoughts, she leant up into the brunette and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. She then leant down and kissed her cheek, before taking her thumbs and wiping away the remaining tears.

"I am not going anywhere Emily Fields," she whispered. She pulled her back down onto the pillow, wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible, and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Absolutely nowhere."

She watched her best friend, and waited for her to fall into a peaceful sleep, before closing her own eyes. Listening to Emily's calm breathing, Hanna quickly drifted off into a quiet, undisturbed sleep.

Neither of them woke up or were woken up, until they had to go to school the next morning…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! How do you like this story so far? I'm enjoying writing it a lot! Remember, if you guys have any ideas, let me know! Once again, PLEASE review, I'd love to hear what you think. On to the next chapter! Xo Smerin

Hanna slowly opened her eyes and looked around, taking in her surroundings. Normally when she woke up, the first thing she saw was her bright curtains. This time though, the first thing she saw was a curtain of brown hair. Thinking back, she remembered the events of the night before. Then she started thinking about how comfortable she was wrapped around Emily.

After a minute, she finally realized why she had woken up. Emily was slightly moving around in her arms, which were wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist. Turning her head to look at her clock on the other side of the room, she noticed they still had fifteen minutes until they actually had to get up. Hanna turned back when she heard Emily mumbling in her sleep. She could tell the brunette was waking up.

As Emily started to stir, Hanna took in her appearance. Her eyes looked slightly red and puffy, from all the crying last night. She let her eyes trail down the girl's face until they met her lips. They looked so soft. _'Snap out of it Hanna' _she told herself, dragging her eyes back up to Emily's eyes.

"Hey," Hanna whispered, as Emily opened her eyes, one at a time.

"What time is it?" Emily asked, groggily, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, Hanna's arms falling from her waist.

Sitting back, Hanna answered, "6:49… We still have like ten minutes."

"Oh," Emily whispered, lying back down. She looked up and stared at Hanna.

"… What?" Hanna asked, looking down self-consciously. Emily just shook her head and grabbed Hanna's arm, pulling her down next to her. She placed her head on the blonde's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Em..? You okay?" Emily opened one eye and looked up into blue eyes. She sighed and nodded her head, leaning in closer to Hanna. Hanna wiggled around, getting comfortable, as Emily wrapped herself around her friend.

"Thank you." Emily said, eyes still closed. Hanna watched the brunette. She looked so peaceful, compared to last night.

"All I did was sit here," Hanna said, moving a strand of hair behind Emily's ear.

"And that's all I needed. So thank you."

"Well, you're welcome… Listen, Em, if you ever want to talk about it, or anything, I'm right here. Always," Hanna stated. She sat up and pulled Emily into her lap, into a hug.

Falling into the hug, Emily let out a deep breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Even though she already knew she could talk to her friends, this made her feel a lot better.

After a minute, Emily pulled away from Hanna and looked into her eyes. Hanna stared back into her brown eyes. Before she could do anything she might regret, Ashley yelled through the door,

"Girls, time to get up!"

"We should get ready," Emily whispered, pulling herself from Hanna's arms.

"Yeah," Hanna replied, standing up and wandering over to her side of the room.

"… Hanna." Hanna spun around and noticed that Emily had followed her across the room. She nodded her head in response, watching the brunette.

Emily stepped in front of the blonde and leaned in, kissing her quietly on the cheek. After a moment she pulled away and stared back into Hanna's eyes. "Thank you."

As the two walked towards the school, Aria Montgomery got their attention from the courtyard, "Hey guys!"

"Hey," Hanna said, addressing Aria then Spencer, then went to sit next to shorter friend.

"Hi," Emily replied quietly, grabbing her seat next to Spencer. Dropping her bag onto the ground, she noticed Hanna looking at her. Avoiding eye contact, Emily looked at Aria. "How was your date with Ezra?"

"Amazing! He took me to this French restaurant, and then we went back to his apartment…" Aria explained as Emily started to zone out.

How could she be so stupid? Hanna was her best friend. Her straight best friend. She would sell all of her clothes before even thinking about looking about Emily like that. Why did she have to start having these feelings? She was only going to get hurt…

"Emily! EM!" Spencer yelled, shaking Emily's shoulder, pulling her out of her trance.

"Huh. What..?" Emily asked, looking around. Everyone had left to get to class, but Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were still there, staring at her with concerned looks.

"You okay? You like zoned out for like five minutes there," Spencer explained, gathering her books.

"Umm, yeah, I'm good. Just thinking. Did the bell ring?" Emily asked, changing the subject. Spencer nodded her head, and the group got up and gathered the rest of their things. Emily could see Hanna watching her out of the corner of her eye, as she grabbed her bag.

"Are we meeting up for lunch?" She asked as they headed in the doors.

"Umm, I can't today. But how about we hang out at my place after school, have a sleepover." Spencer stated, turning to walk away from the girls, towards her class.

After agreeing to meet at Spencer's after school, everyone parted ways, and headed for the first class.

"Hanna! Hurry up! We were supposed to meet at Spencer's like fifteen minutes ago," Emily yelled, facing the bathroom door from her bed. Hanna and Emily had made their way home after school to pick up some clothes, as they would be staying over at Spencer's that night.

"I am peeing as fast as I can," Hanna replied. Seconds later, Emily hears the toilet flush and the sink turn on. _'Finally' _Emily said to herself, grabbing her bag and walking over to the door to wait for Hanna. The blonde opened the bathroom door, grabbed her bag, and they made their way to Emily's car.

"Oh yeah. Hanna?" Emily said, turning the car on, as Hanna buckled her seatbelt. "Can we please not mention last night to Spencer and Aria? I'm not really in the mood to explain everything again."

"Sure Em," Hanna answered, and they made their way to Spencer's. As Emily pulled up to Spencer's house, she noticed that Aria had already arrived.

"Alrighty, let's go," Emily said, pulling her keys out and opening the door, grabbing her bag.

"Hey," The girls looked up from the car, Aria stood at the door, holding it open. "Spencer went to go pick up the food."

"Alrighty," Hanna said, stepping past the shorter girl and heading upstairs to Spencer's room.

"Hey Aria," Emily said, stepping into the house and waiting for her to close the door. Walking up the stairs, they talked about how their classes had been that day.

"Honestly guys? It's Friday! Stop talking about school." Hanna complained, as she heard the others come into the room. "Let's get this party started! Where is Spencer with the food?"

They heard the front door slam shut, and someone running up the stairs. "Oh, hey guys… You're late!" Spencer stated, throwing the pizza onto the bed next to Hanna.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hanna replied. "I'm starved." And with that, Hanna grabbed a piece of pizza. Then the sleepover began.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so sorry guys but I've been pretty busy these past couple of weeks, but I've finally found time to update! This chapter took me like three times to write! I don't have much to say, other than enjoy :) Oh yeah, and review PLEASE! I want to know what everyone thinks! Xo Smerin

P.S: I've decided that Emily isn't going to be upset over her and Paige's break up... I just find it too difficult to add that into the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars :(

"Is any one going to eat that last piece of pizza?" Hanna asked, already grabbing the last slice.

"I guess not," Spencer chuckled, closing the lid to the pizza box and throwing it to the ground. It had only been fifteen minutes, but the four girls had already gone through the entire box… Or Hanna had.

"How many pieces do you need to eat?" Aria asked, poking Hanna's belly.

Squirming around Hanna lightly slapped the shorter girl's hand away. "Hey! Like I said, I was starving. This little chickey over here," she said glaring at Emily, "didn't give me any time to eat something before we came."

"Well, excuse me for trying to be punctual." Emily said, smiling at the blonde.

"We only would've been like ten more minutes," Hanna stated, taking her last bite of her pizza.

"Okay Hanna, whatever you say," Emily said, looking towards the other two. "Now what?"

"Umm, I was thinking a movie..?" Aria stated, stretching out her legs.

"We always do that!" Hanna whined, standing up from Spencer's bed. "How about Truth or Dare?"

"Hanna! We always do that too," Spencer whined back.

"Guys, relax. We can do both," Emily told the two, getting up and sitting on the ground, leaning her back against the bed. "Now come sit down, we'll do Truth or Dare first, then a movie."

Hanna stopped pacing the room and threw herself to the ground next to Emily, leaning against the bed also. "Ooh look at little Emily taking charge," she said winking at the brunette beside to her. Emily just slapped her shoulder, looking to Aria and Spencer who had gotten off the bed to sit in front of them.

"Who's first?"

Looking around the circle/square, Hanna waited for someone to start the game. After seeing that wasn't going to happen she sat up straight, putting her thinking face on.

"… Spencer! Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth," Spencer said quickly, knowing that it wasn't good to get caught in one of Hanna's dares.

"Aww, no fun! Umm. Have you and Toby done it yet?" The blonde asked, grinning.

"Hanna!" Aria shrieked, disapprovingly.

"It's fine Aria… No. Not yet… I just don't think I'm ready…" Spencer said quietly, looking down at her lap.

"It's okay Spence, sorry… Wait 'til you're ready," Hanna told her, reaching across to rub her shoulder reassuringly.

"Its fine Han," the brunette said, looking back up at her friends. "Em? Truth or dare?"

Emily looked at Spencer, thinking. "… Truth..?"

"What a surprise…" Hanna mumbled under her breath. Emily, hearing this looked towards the blonde.

"Excuse me."

"I'm kidding Em, calm down!" Hanna replied, leaning into the brunette and laying her head on her shoulder. Emily sighed, waiting for Spencer's question.

"Umm, do you like anyone right now? I mean it's been a while since Paige," Spencer asked, uncrossing, then crossing her legs.

Trying to avoid looking in Hanna's direction, Emily answered.

"Umm, maybe..?"

"Oh my god! Who?" Aria yelled, as Hanna took her head from her friend's shoulder, staring at her. _'Great I'm starting to like someone who likes someone else.' _Hanna thought.

"You don't know her… I met her at the swim camp I went to this summer." Emily stated, looking uncomfortable.

Seeing her discomfort, Hanna stepped in, "Guys leave her alone. She'll tell us when she's ready."

Emily thought her a thankful smile, before turning to face Aria. "Aria! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go up to Mr. Fitz on Monday and 'accidently' trip. See what he does, considering he's your secret boyfriend." Emily said, winking. Aria bit her lip, before nodding her conformation.

"Fine. Hanna, truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Hanna never chose truth.

"I see you looking at random girls," Aria started before Hanna interrupted.

"Hey! Just cause I look at them doesn't mean I want to fuck them."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hanna noticed Emily flinch slightly at her sentence.

"I didn't say that. If you were to kiss one of us, who would it be?" Aria finished, sitting back.

"…Dare..?" Hanna whimpered. Aria gave her a stern look. _'Great! Now Emily's going to know I like her... Or at least I'd kiss her if given the chance…'_

"Umm…" Looking around the circle, she watched Spencer and Aria's intent faces, and then watched Emily staring at the ground. "… Emily..?"

"Oooh," Spencer started.

Sensing the oncoming teases, Hanna added, "Only because she kisses girls… She knows what to do."

After a little bit of silence, Hanna looked up from the ground. Spencer was looking at her phone and Aria was picking at her nails. On her right, she could see Emily all slouched over, hair covering her face. _'Why did I say that? Why didn't I just leave it at that…? Just because she's gay, doesn't mean she's kissing girls 24/7… Now she's going to be upset.'_

And just as Hanna predicted, Emily got up and quickly left the room. The three heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"What's wrong with her?" Spencer asked, staring down the hallway. Aria shrugged.

"Do you want to watch the movie now?" Aria asked quietly from her spot, as Spencer got up and gathered the discarded pizza box.

"Yeah, just let me put this downstairs," Spencer replied, walking out of the room. Halfway down the hall Spencer knocked on the bathroom door, "Em? We're going watch the movie now." Then she continued to the kitchen.

Aria stood up, walking to her bag and pulling her pyjamas out. "You going to put your pjs on?" She asked Hanna, holding out her hand for her to grab.

Hanna smiled in thanks and let herself be pulled up. After taking one last look out the door, she went to her bag and pulled her pjs out.

In the bathroom, Emily flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Looking into the mirror, she stared into her sad eyes. _'I don't just kiss girls all the time… Hanna probably thinks I'm disgusting.' _Before she could let any tears come to her eyes, she thought about all her friends sitting out in Spencer's room. _'They shouldn't have to see me like this.'_ Taking a deep breath, Emily fixed her hair, and left the bathroom, hearing Spencer coming up from downstairs, behind her.

A/N: I don't think this chapter is nearly as good as the other three… We'll see what you guys think… PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Ready for a new chapter?! I am! Thanks to those of you that reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate it. Hopefully this chapter is a little better than the last… Maybe even a little longer..? :D We'll see. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review to let me know what you think. Xo Smerin

"… Well. That was an interesting movie," Aria whispered, sitting up from her laying position, on the bed next to Spencer. She winced, holding her stomach as she felt a stab of pain. Looking around the room, she noticed that Spencer and Hanna had both fallen asleep. "And to think Hanna was so excited to watch a movie."

"I know right," Emily replied, pulling herself out from underneath the blonde, making sure she was lying comfortably on the bed. She couldn't think about how cute her friends looked, just lying there, totally peaceful. "They're so adorable."

Aria looked at Emily and nodded. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom," she whispered.

Emily mumbled an "okay" before turning to Hanna and watching her. "Oh Hanna," she whispered. "If only you knew what you did to me."

"Emily?!" Aria yelled frantically from the bathroom. Jumping up from the bed she ran out the door and down the hall.

Hanna rolled over on the bed, eyes open. _'What did she just say?' _Hanna looked around Spencer's room, noticing that only Spencer was still asleep. _'Does she feel something for me too?'_ Hanna sat up and swung her feet to the ground, avoiding Spencer's head.

Hearing moaning coming from down hall Hanna quickly stood up and jogged down the hall, staggering slightly, still partly asleep. "Emily? Aria?" At the end of the hall she opened the bathroom door. "What's going on?"

Emily looked at Hanna frantically, shaking her head. "I don't know!"

Hanna kneeled down next to the shorter girl who was leaning against the toilet, face pale. "Aria? What's wrong?"

Aria groaned, leaning her head into Hanna's shoulder.

"Hey guys, what's…? Aria?" Spencer said, pushing into the bathroom to stand next to Emily.

"I-I don't know… M-m-my s-stomach hurts." Aria groaned, before throwing herself to the toilet and emptying her stomach.

"O-okay, Aria, wait here," Spencer said, walking out of the room. She heard Aria scoff as she made her way back to her room.

As Aria leaned back into Hanna, she closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away. _'What's wrong with me?'_ She asked herself, wincing.

Emily watched Aria snuggle into Hanna, and started getting really worried. Aria never just gave in like that. She didn't like people seeing her at her worst. And this was easily one of those times. She turned to look down the hall to where Spencer had run back into her room.

"Spencer! What are you doing? Hurry up!"

Turning back, she sat in front of the two and pulled both into her.

"Aria, you're boiling hot," Hanna whispered, her hand on Aria's forehead. Aria groaned and pulled away from the girls, leaning onto the toilet.

From where Emily sat, she could see tears starting to make their way down her friend's cheek.

"I-It hurts," she whispered. "I-I-It h-hurts… So m-much." She wrapped her arms around her stomach before quickly grabbing the toilet and throwing up again.

"Spencer!" Hanna yelled over the sound of her friend.

Spencer ran back into the room, but stopped short as she saw, once again, how bad her friend was.

"What are you doing?" Hanna shrieked.

Spencer watched as Aria finished. When done, Aria leaned into Emily, who then wrapped her arms around her. She could see the tears, falling freely.

"U-Umm, I called Wren. He's on his way over." She answered quietly, taking a seat next to Hanna.

Aria started sobbing, burying her face into Emily's neck. _'What can I do to help?'_ Emily thought, pulling the shorter girl so close that she was pretty much in her lap.

"Aria? Can you tell me what hurts?" Spencer asked slowly, rubbing her back.

"Aria! We're trying to help you," Hanna said when she didn't respond. Emily looked up at the blonde, telling her to be quiet.

"Sorry, I just don't want to see my friend hurting like this."

Aria sniffled before leaning up to Emily. "I-I need… I n-need to lay d-down." She whispered.

Emily nodded her head, before looking at the others. "How long is Wren going to take?"

"He should be here in like five minutes." Spencer answered quickly, standing up. After she was fully up she turned to Hanna, who was just staring at Aria, and held out her hands to help her up.

"Thanks," Hanna whispered. "Aria… I didn't mean to yell at you."

Aria nodded her head, as she unwrapped herself from Emily. She knew that all her friend wanted to do was help.

"Okay, umm, Hanna can you help me? Spencer, go wait for Wren." Emily said, pulling herself up and turning to Aria, who had re-wrapped herself into a little ball.

After Spencer left the room, Hanna stepped towards Aria, helping Emily get her into a standing position.

"Hun, you're going to have to help us get you back to Spencer's room. Then you can lie down. Wren's on his way." Hanna told her. Aria groaned, but started taking steps anyways, arms wrapped tightly around Emily and Hanna.

"Fuck!" She yelled, crouching down to the ground as a wave of dizziness took over her. Hanna looked at Emily. 'What do we do?' She mouthed.

Without thinking, Emily leaned down and picked the broken girl up off the ground. Being a swimmer, she could easily carry the small girl. _'Why didn't I think of this before?'_ She thought as she made it back to the bedroom and placed Aria on the bed.

Aria gave Emily a thankful look, taking a couple deep breaths, before another wave of pain took over her body.

"Emily! Fuck." Aria cried, slamming her eyes shut. Emily turned to find that Hanna had left the room. _'Where the hell did she go?' _

"Where the fuck is Wren?!" Hanna yelled as she stepped out the front door, towards where Spencer was standing.

"I don't know Hanna! He'll be here soon." Spencer answered. And with that they heard the sound of a car. "Finally!"

Before Wren could even step out of the car, Spencer and Hanna had him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the house.

"Where is she?" Wren asked, jogging up the stairs.

"Emily's with her in Spencer's room." Hanna answered, following closely behind Spencer. As soon as they got to the bedroom, they were hit with the sound of pained cries.

"Finally!" Emily shrieked from where she was laying with Aria, who was rocking back and forth, now sobbing. When Emily went to pull away, Aria pulled her closer. "Aria, Wren's here. He's going to see what's wrong with you."

Aria shook her head, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Emily had no idea what to do. She had never seen Aria like this… And she's known her forever. She looked at her friends. Hanna just shrugged, and Spencer just stared.

"Umm, Wren? Can you work around me?" Emily asked quietly. She tried to move as far away as Aria let her, still making sure to hold onto her hands.

"Yeah it shouldn't be that hard." He answered.

Wren slowly gripped Aria's arms, taking them away from her stomach.

Aria groaned, trying to stay as still as possible.

"Okay. Aria, can you tell me where it hurts?"

Aria took her hand from Emily's and lightly placed it on her stomach, just below her bellybutton. "I-I-It h-hurts!"

"I know hun, just stay still." Emily whispered into her ear, taking Aria's hand back into hers. From across the room, Hanna watched the exchange carefully. _'She's so loving. Why can't she be like that with me?' _She thought to herself, before shaking her head and looking back to what was going on in front of her. Next to her, Spencer had sat down on the ground, up against the wall. Hanna sat next to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hanna whispered. She felt Spencer take a deep breath.

"Honestly? I don't know. I've never seen or read anything like this…" Spencer answered, winding her arm around Hanna's waist and pulling her closer. Hanna sighed, and looked to Emily's face. She had this very concerned look covering her face, as she gripped Aria tightly… Protectively.

"Okay Aria. I'm going to ask you to lift your shirt okay?" Wren asked, leaning back to allow her room. Aria closed her eyes and gripped Emily's hand. Emily looked at Wren, before leaning over and lifting Aria's shirt, stopping just under her bra. The shorter girl wiggled around slightly, attempting to get comfortable in her pain.

"Okay, I'm going to place some slight pressure on your abdomen. Stop me if it gets too much." Wren explained, lowering his hands to her stomach. Aria could feel her heart start to beat double the normal speed.

"Okay, how does this feel?"

"I-It h-hurts." Aria cried. Emily took one of her hands from Aria and placed it on her forehead.

"Wren she's burning up," she said, tucking some hair behind her friend's ear.

"I know. Aria?" He asked, pressing down on the right side of her stomach.

"Ahhhh!" Aria shrieked, pulling away from Wren and into Emily.

"Okay, we need to get you to a hospital. I believe you may have appendicitis." Wren stated, carefully replacing Aria's shirt.

Aria moaned and rolled out of Emily's arms, going to stand up. Her face was really pale, and she looked like she was about to pass out.

Noticing this, Emily said, "Spencer! Quickly! Go grab a bucket or something!"

Spencer ran out of the room, quickly returning, just in time to get it under Aria while she threw up.

"Alright, let's get her packed up."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! So guys, how'd you like that last chapter?! I had a lot of fun writing it… Other than the fact that Aria's not well... Don't have much to say this chapter other than read and review! :) Oh yeah one more thing, please let me know what you guys want to see happen in this story! Thanks. Xo Smerin

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

"How is she?!" Emily asked loudly, jumping out of the chair as she saw the doctor approaching. Wren, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria had arrived just over an hour ago, and they were still awaiting news on Aria's condition.

"Wren was right, Miss. Montgomery does have appendicitis. The good news is we got her into surgery just in time. Her appendix was bound to burst within the hour. Although the bad news is there will be a long recovery process, and she will need you guys there for her, whether it be physically helping, or emotionally." Aria's doctor stated, reading off the checklist in his hand.

"Can we see her?" Hanna asked from behind Emily.

"You may, but she just woke up so she is a little groggy. Try not to stay too long, she needs to rest." The doctor answered. "She is in room 223."

"Thank you." Spencer said, turning to Wren. "Thank you so much Wren, if you weren't around, I don't know what we would've done."

"It's no problem. I'll let you guys go see her before you get kicked out. I'll keep in touch with the doctors and keep you guys posted." Wren stated, fixing his hair and starting to make his way to the elevator.

"Thank you." Emily said.

"Thanks Wren." Hanna said, following the other two to find Aria's room.

After turning a couple corners, the girls found themselves in front of room 223. Looking at each other, the girls opened the door and walked in.

Hearing the door open, Aria turned from the window that she had been staring out and looked towards her friends. She attempted a small smile, but really all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" Emily, being the most protective of the four, asked right away, making her way to Aria's bedside.

"Umm, okay I guess," Aria whispered. "It hurts to move… I guess because of the stitches." She wiggled around a bit to try and get comfortable, but quickly stopped when the pain became unbearable. Holding her side, she beckoned Hanna and Spencer closer, as they were still near to the door.

Hanna didn't know what to say. Aria was usually the unbreakable, funny, ball of energy… And now she looked like crap.

"You look like shit," Hanna stated, voicing her thoughts. Emily sighed, knowing there was no point in yelling at Hanna. Spencer sent her a pointed look, but didn't say anything. Instead she went around to the other side of the bed and took a seat next to Aria.

"Trust me, I know Hanna," Aria sighed, looking down at her fingers. She looked so uncomfortable, it hurt to watch her.

"You look like you're so uncomfortable," Hanna frowned. She hated to see her friends hurting. Emily noticed Hanna's sullen look. All nights she had been going from crying, to being miserable, to being absolutely happy. _'What's with the sudden mood swings?' _She asked herself.

Emily looked at Aria, and noticed she had cuddled into Spencer on the other side of the bed, so she knew they would be alright for a couple minutes.

"Hey, Han?" She whispered. Hanna looked up from where she was standing. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hanna nodded her head and stepped out of the room, holding the door open for Emily.

'_Ugh, I cannot take these feelings or Emily anymore! They're driving me insane. I should be worried about Aria right now, but all I can think about is Emily…' _Hanna screamed at herself as she sat down against the wall across the hall from Aria's room.

Emily followed Hanna to the ground and looked down the hall. "So… What's up Hanna?"

"… Nothing! Why?" Hanna asked quickly. Emily turned in her spot to face the blonde.

"Hanna. I know something's up, I'm your best friend. Remember that talk we had? It applies for you too. You can tell me anything." Emily told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I know Em… I've just got a lot on my mind," Hanna stated, not meeting Emily's eyes. Emily noticed this and put her hand to Hanna's cheek, turning her towards her.

"Hanna…"

"Emily…"

'_What could possibly bug her so much that she feels she can't talk to me?' _Emily asked, sighing. Hanna looked away again and started fidgeting with her hands. Emily watched her for a bit, before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked quietly.

Without turning around, Emily answered, "Well there's no reason for me to be out here anymore…"

"…Emily, please just sit back down." Hanna whined. _'She doesn't understand how much I want to tell her right now… But it'll just ruin everything.' _ She told herself.

"Why?" Hanna just looked at her with a pleading look. Sighing, once again, Emily took a seat next to Hanna.

"I trust you Emily… I just don't want to mess anything up." Hanna whispered, staring straight at the door in front of them.

"What could possibly get messed up?" Emily asked sincerely.

"… Stuff," Hanna whispered, _'Everything.'_

"Hanna, please just tell me what's bugging you… I hate to see you upset like this." The brunette pleaded, pulling the blonde into her. "I want to help."

After a minute of silence, Emily felt a drop fall onto her shoulder. Alarmed, she pulled away, to see that Hanna had a couple silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hanna? I don't care what it is, please just tell me." Emily begged, her eyes filling with tears. Hanna never acted like this. Something was really wrong.

Hanna opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. _'Just tell her! She's your best friend… And she's gay. She won't just drop you.'_

"E-Emily… I-I…" She couldn't get anything else out.

A tear dropped over Emily's eyelid as she watched her friend have so much difficulty just to get a couple of words out.

Knowing there was no other way to tell her, Hanna stared into Emily's eyes. Slowly, she started leaning forward. Emily's breathing stopped. _'Oh my god! She's going to kiss me… Is this what she's trying to tell me?'_

Hanna looked away from her eyes, and down to Emily's lips, licking her own. They were now centimeters apart. _'I can't do it.' _Hanna cried to herself, starting to pull back slightly.

'_Oh no, she's not getting this far then just stopping.' _Emily demanded, and before either of them knew it their lips were pressed together. It was just a little peck, and ended as soon as it started… But it said so much.

A/N: Okay so I was going to continue writing onto this, but then I figured this was the best place to leave it… But I will start the next chapter RIGHT NOW! ;) I'm sorry about taking the spotlight away from Aria, but this is a Hannily story. I will include the other girls into it more; I just figured this needed to get out there… Stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know how you guys liked the 'coming out'. Xo Smerin


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, I'm sorry if you guys don't like this chapter, but I have done it for a reason… I hope you guys don't stop reading it… Just give it time, and things will work out. Please let me know what you think! Xo Smerin

Disclaimer: Don't own PLL

'_Oh no, she's not getting this far then just stopping.' _Emily demanded, and before either of them knew it their lips were pressed together. It was just a little peck, and ended as soon as it started… But it said so much.

"Hanna!" A loud voice screeched. She moaned and opened her eyes… To see a completely different view from when she closed them. She should've been staring into beautiful brown eyes, but right now she was staring at any ugly hospital bed.

"Han, we have to go, visiting hours are over." Emily told her from her place by the bed. Slowly standing up, she noticed that Aria was now asleep and Spencer was nowhere to be found.

"Was I asleep..?" She asked. _'But that was so real… It couldn't have been a dream.'_

"Yeap, you fell asleep like ten minutes after we got in here. I think the long day finally caught up to you." Emily told her. Hearing this, Hanna groaned. She figured her secret was out and she didn't have to worry about it anymore… But now it turns out it was just a stupid dream.

"Where's Spencer?" She asked, trying to get her mind away from her very realistic dream and that very amazing kiss.

"She went to tell the doctors to make sure they give Aria more pain meds when she wakes up. Before she went to sleep she looked like she was in a lot of pain."

Hanna nodded her head. "How is she?"

"Other than the pain?" Emily said. "I think she's going to be just fine. But like the doctor said, we need to be here for her for the next little while." She took one last look at Aria, before heading out the door.

"Night Aria," Hanna whispered, before following her friend into the hallway. Closing the door behind her, she looked around the hall and stopped when she got to that certain area. The place where she had pretty much confessed her love to Emily… In a dream. Hanna sighed before walking down the hallway to meet Spencer and Emily, not looking back. _'What's done is done.' _She told herself, trying to be positive. At least now maybe she'd be able to redo it without freezing up…

'_Just stop thinking about it Hanna! It's in the past, there's nothing you can do about it…'_ Hanna reasoned with herself, as the three got into the elevator and started heading down to the first floor. She looked over at Emily, who was talking to Spencer, about something which she had no idea, and smiled. _'When the time comes, you are going to fall for me so hard Emily Fields.'_ And with that, the dream and the kiss were out of her mind, hopefully for good.

"So we'll just drop by your place to grab our stuff. I don't feel like we should continue this sleepover without Aria… It just won't be the same." Emily stated, once they got to Spencer's car, which they had taken to get Aria to the hospital.

"Yeah, that's fine." Spencer replied. They drove back to Spencer's, then Hanna and Emily drove back to Hanna's after grabbing their stuff.

As soon as they got to their room, Hanna threw her bag to the ground and jumped onto her bed. From her spot on the bed, she watched as Emily carefully placed her bag by her bed, and shut the door.

"I am so exhausted right now." She groaned, rummaging through her bag for her pjs. _'Ugh, why didn't I put these on earlier?'_ She asked herself, not wanting to use and effort whatsoever. She turned to get changed, and saw Hanna staring at her. "Why are you staring at me? It's kind of creepy."

"What? You are not even close to shy when changing. Why do you care if someone watches?" Hanna replied smugly. Emily blushed and turned to face her own bed.

"Like what you see?" She asked, pulling her shirt off as slow as possible. She bit her lip as she waited for a response.

'_Yes!' _Hanna thought. "Ha, you wish." She thought she heard Emily sigh as she wiggled around, getting under the covers.

Emily continued changing at her regular speed, just wanting to go to sleep. She paused, before pulling on her sweatpants to check the time. 12:17. Not as late as she had thought. Well she did this; Hanna ran her eyes up and down Emily's backside. _'Man, has swimming done her well.' _She stated. Emily finished getting dressed then headed for the bathroom, quickly looking at Hanna, who had closed her eyes, before she closed the door.

When the bathroom door closed, Hanna pulled herself into a seated position, and rubbed her eyes. It had been a really long day, but at least it was Friday… Well technically Saturday. Reaching onto her bedside table, she grabbed her phone. After sending a quick text to Spencer, letting her know that they had gotten home okay, she put it back and lay down. After a couple minutes of staring at the ceiling, she heard the bathroom door open and close.

Emily walked across the room, aware that once again Hanna was watching her. "Hanna! You're being creepy."

Hanna just shrugged, now just staring to bug her. She was stopped by a knock on the door. Ashley poked her head, and when she found the girls were decent, she stepped in.

"Hi girls. How's Aria?" She asked. The girls had made sure to call their parents at the hospital, to let them know what was going on.

"She's in a lot of pain, but the doctor said everything went well. We got her there just in time." Emily told her, before yawning.

"That's good… Well not the pain part. I'll let you guys get some sleep, you look like you're going to pass out any second Emily," she chuckled. Emily just nodded her head and snuggled into her covers, pulling them up to her chin. "I have to leave early for work tomorrow morning, so I probably won't be here when you two wake up. Just let me know what's going on, and try to stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry I'll keep a close eye on Hanna," Emily stated, smiling like an angel. Hanna scoffed and sent her a half-hearted glare, which soon turned into cheesy smile.

"Night girls," Ashley said, turning the light of and shutting the door. Hanna waited for the sound of her mother's door closing before talking.

"I'm not tired."

"Maybe that's because you slept on the ground at the hospital." Emily stated, turning onto her side so she could see Hanna's dark figure. _'And had a pretty amazing dream.'_ Hanna thought, before scolding herself for thinking about the dream. "I, on the other hand, am really tired."

"But Emily! Who am I going to talk to in this lonesome hour if you're asleep?" Hanna whined. Now that her eyes were used to the darkness, Hanna watched as Emily let out another yawn.

"Hanna, please just go to sleep." She whispered.

"Ugh fine I guess, but that means we're going to talk even more tomorrow." Hanna said with a smile. She didn't get a reply, as Emily had already fallen asleep, but that was fine with her. She watched as Emily moved around a little, falling onto her back. She the outline of her face, her lips, and the way her chest rose evenly in her peacefulness.

"Goodnight Emily," she whispered, before closing her eyes, and waiting for the darkness to take her over.

A/N: Now I'm really sorry that a lot of you may not like how this chapter turned out, but like I said I have my reasons. The main reason though is that the story was going WAY too fast. Even though this is the 7th chapter, there has really only been like 2 days, which is clearly not enough time for this relationship to evolve. Just so you guys know I was planning on continuing it as it was, but once I got to thinking about the timing, it just couldn't happen. Don't fret though guys! This just means that I have to make the coming out scene 100x better than this one ;) Once again, please don't give up on the story just because of this one misstep. Thank you so much! Xo Smerin.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! So I've been trying to figure out what to do for this chapter, as I am trying to pass the time in the story. I think we are now about a week and a half into the story..? I'll try my best! I honestly had the hardest time writing this chapter… I rewrote it literally 5 times :\ Please read and review! Xo Smerin

Disclaimer: Don't own Pretty Little Liars

"Hey, um Han..? Could you please get me a glass of water..?" Aria asked cautiously. Aria arrived home from the hospital a week ago, and it had been a huge slumber party for the girls ever since.

"Yeah, sure," Hanna replied, getting off the bed and walking out of the bedroom.

"Aria, you realize she's not going to bite your head off for asking her something right?" Emily told her from her place on the ground beside the bed.

"You never know with her," Aria shrugged. "She can go from being all cuddly, to wanting to bite someone's head off within seconds."

"Well maybe that's a good thing," Emily said. Aria smiled at Emily before sitting up. She put her hand to her stomach, a thoughtful look covering her face.

"Can you check it? I feel like every move I make is going to open the stitches," She asked quietly. Emily shrugged, before moving to sit in front of the shorter girl.

"Here, lift your shirt for one second." She said. Aria complied, and lifted her shirt to her ribs. Emily lightly pushed on Aria's shoulder, pushing her back down onto the bed. Making sure her shirt was out of the way, Emily started examining the stitches.

Hanna turned the last corner, heading to Aria's room. She quietly opened the door, and shut it behind her, so she wouldn't disturb anyone. Turning to face her friends, her face gained a perplexed look. Emily was sitting over Aria, rubbing her stomach. _'What the hell is going on?' _She asked herself.

"Hey, umm Em? Whatcha doing?" She asked. "Cause from here it looks like your feeling up my friend."

Emily chuckled, taking one last look at Aria's stomach. She pulled her shirt back down and looked up at her. "It's fine. I think your meds are making you paranoid." Aria scoffed, slapping Emily's shoulder lightly.

"And no Hanna. I am not feeling up OUR friend. I was checking her stitches, thank you very much."

"Damn, calm down. No need to get all defensive," Hanna said, placing the water onto the nightstand. "Now get out of my spot."

"Do you know when Spencer's getting here?" Emily asked Aria, moving down the bed for Hanna. Aria shook her head.

"She called this morning and said she couldn't come in today. Something to do with Melissa..?" She told the two. Emily nodded her head.

Out of nowhere a phone started ringing. Everyone jumped and looked around, looking for the source of the noise.

"Shit! That's my phone!" Hanna said loudly, jumping off the bed and rummaging through her purse. Aria started laughing as Hanna panicked, not able to find it.

Looking around, Emily saw the cellphone on the ground, beside the bed. She chuckled before leaning down to pick it up.

"Hello?" She said when she answered it. It was Hanna's mom.

"Emily? Isn't this Hanna's phone? I swear I called her number," Ashley stated, sounding confused.

"No, you called the right number. This is Hanna's phone she's just too clueless to find it." Emily said, winking at Hanna, who was glaring at her. 'Give me my phone.' She mouthed, reaching for Emily's hands.

"Okay that's what I thought," Ashley said. "Could you tell Hanna that I need her to come home and help clean up around the house? I'm going to be having some people from work come around."

While Emily tried to pay attention to what Ashley was saying, she didn't notice Hanna crawling closer to her on the bed. As Ashley mentioned something about Hanna cleaning the house, she was shoved to the side by the blonde in question. Clearly not thinking about the momentum she would cause by shoving Emily, Hanna completely knocked the blonde off the bed onto the floor.

'_Shit! Is she okay?' _She asked herself as she watched Emily lean into the bed.

"Oh my god, are you okay Emily?" Hanna asked frantically.

"Fuck Hanna. What's your problem?" Emily asked, rubbing her shoulder which had hit the ground during her fall. "Fuck."

"Emily?" The faint voice of Ashley Marin said through the phone. Hanna slid from her spot and sat down beside Emily, taking the phone.

"I'll call you back," she told her mom, hanging up before she could say anything else. Aria leaned over the side of the bed as far as she could without causing herself any pain. She saw Emily wipe at her cheeks, attempting to get rid of the few tears that fell because of the pain. _'Oh my god Hanna!' _She said to herself.

"Emily..?" Hanna whispered. _'What the fuck is my problem?' _Hanna asked herself, feeling terrible. _'I just like broke the girl I like's shoulder!' _She didn't even care that she had thought of Emily being the girl she likes, she just wanted to make sure she was okay.

Hanna rubbed her hand up and down Emily's back, trying to calm her down. "… Em."

"I'm fine," Emily whispered, not turning around. Hanna pulled the brunette's shoulder, trying to get her to turn around. After wiping her cheeks clean, Emily turned to face Hanna, glaring at her. _'Oh god, I can't stay mad at that face.' _She thought.

"Emily, I am so sorry!" Hanna said holding onto her hands. "I-I was just trying to-to get my phone back…"

"Hanna, I know. Calm down," Emily demanded. "That did hurt though. A lot actually."

Hanna looked down at her lap, biting her lip. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Emily sighed. She knew Hanna didn't mean it. Hanna would never do anything to hurt her, and that's one of the things Emily loved about her.

Emily took Hanna's chin and brought it up to face her. "I'm fine. It'll just bruise, that's the worst that'll happen." She said, trying to make the blonde feel better. Apparently it worked, because a big smile spread across her face. She looked into Emily's eyes, feeling lost. She honestly didn't mean to knock her down like that… She just wanted her phone.

Without thinking, and for no particular reason, Hanna leaned into Emily. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and dropped her head into the crook of her neck. Emily's eyebrows furrowed, and she looked up at Aria, who just shrugged. Like she said, Hanna can go from one personality to a completely different one in seconds.

Emily could feel heat rising up her neck as Hanna shifted, pulling her closer so their bodies were pressed together. She felt Hanna move again, then she felt the sleeve of her shirt move.

"Han..?" All she got in answer was a mumbled 'Shhh'. Her breath hitched when she felt a pair of soft lips on her shoulder.

Hanna didn't know what took over her, but it felt right. She slowly took her lips from Emily's shoulder and placed her head back against Emily's neck.

"…Han?" Emily asked again. _'Why did she just do that?' _

Unwrapping herself from the brunette, Hanna stood back up and held out her hand for Emily. "It's gonna feel better now… Because I kissed it." She stated, a childish smile covering her face.

Emily just stared at Hanna, and slowly a smile started creeping onto her face. She started chuckling, and she could hear Aria laughing in the background. She pulled Hanna into another hug, not having any words to say to her. Sometimes words just weren't enough.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay so this chapter took me forever to write and I'm so sorry for the wait! I have had such bad writer's block and had no idea what to do for this chapter. I think I've got it now… Thanks to those who reviewed and have stayed with me since the beginning! Hope you enjoy! Please review! Xo Smerin

Disclaimer: Don't own PLL

"Yeah I know mom," came the voice of Hanna as she stomped up the stairs. Mid-terms had been sent home and to put matters simple, Hanna wasn't doing as well as she could be.

"If these marks don't improve there will be consequences," Ashley said up the stairs. "And quiet down, you'll wake the neighbours."

"You're the one that wanted to talk at 11 o'clock at night," Hanna stated as she reached her room. It had been a long night and all she wanted to do was sleep. But then her mother got home with the report card in hand and things just went downhill from there. Sighing, the blonde opened her door and shut it quickly before her mother could reply.

As her hand reached for the light, she glanced over at Emily's bed and noticed the lump under the covers. Deciding not to ruin another's mood, Hanna skipped over the light and pulled out her phone and used it as a light source. As she left the bathroom after putting her pyjamas on and brushing her teeth, she looked back towards Emily's side of the room. The brunette hadn't moved much, only rolling over onto her back. Hanna tore her eyes away, sighing, and got into bed.

Just as her mind was slowly drifting off into nothingness, she was woken up by a quiet whimpering. Slightly disoriented, Hanna sat up, listening for the sound again. Once again there was a whimper coming for the other side of the room. She felt a rush of panic as she realized that that was Emily's side of the room and quickly slid out of bed, tip-toeing over. A couple seconds later she found herself right next to the brunette's bed. When her eyes fully adjusted to the dark, she saw Emily wiggling around in her bed, sobbing.

"E-Em..?" She whispered. She hadn't seen her friend like this before. Usually her nightmares just consisted of talking, but now she was full out sobbing and rolling around.

"Emily!" This time her voice came out loudly as she gripped her friend's shoulder. "Emily, wake up!"

She could see the tears making their ways down Emily's cheeks as the girl continued to cry. _'Why won't she wake up?' _

"Emily, wake up! It's just a dream," she said, starting to panic. As she shook Emily's shoulders, she could see different waves of emotion flow over her face. First one of surprise, but it quickly formed into one of fear. With one last shake, Emily flew up and away from Hanna, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

As a confused look covered Hanna's face, she reached for Emily. "Em?" When she placed her hand on Emily's knee, she was pushed out of the way and Emily slid back into the corner, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"G-go awa-ay. Leave m-me a-alone," she whispered, wrapping herself up in her arms.

"Emily! Em, its Hanna," Hanna said firmly, not knowing what to do. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Hanna slowly reached forward again, trying to calm her down. This time Emily let her touch her. She could feel the brunette shaking underneath her hand, and could hear her gasping for air.

"Get away from me," Emily shrieked. Before she could pull herself away again, Hanna held onto her arms.

"Emily, listen to me. Its Hanna, I am not going to hurt you. Please just open your eyes. You're really starting to scare me." Hanna said quietly. After a couple heart beats, Hanna felt Emily release the tension that had built up inside of her. She fell forward into Hanna, starting to cry harder now that she was fully awake.

Hanna let out a breath she didn't even know was holding. _'That was terrifying.'_ The blonde raised her hand to Emily's back, rubbing slow circles.

"B-Ben," Emily sobbed, clutching Hanna's shirt. Hanna sighed.

"He's not here. It's just you and me," she whispered, not knowing what else to say. She could feel her friend shaking her head as it rest in the crook of her neck.

Sometime later as Hanna was falling asleep, she heard a quiet murmur.

"…Hanna?"

"Yeah Em?" She whispered back. She had thought Emily had fallen asleep a while ago. She heard the brunette sniffle as she slowly pushed away from where she was laying.

"I love you," she said, almost too quiet to hear. She was refusing to meet the blonde's eyes._ 'I can't do this anymore.' _She thought to herself.

"I love you too Em, you know that," Hanna replied not quite knowing where this was going. She couldn't possibly mean what she wanted her to.

"… Right, yeah," Emily sighed. _'So much for that.'_

"Em? What's up?" Hanna urged. She hated the fact that a nightmare could affect her friend this badly.

Emily couldn't get any words out as she looked into Hanna's beautiful blue eyes. She flinched slightly when Hana placed her hand on her thigh, rubbing it.

"… It was just a dream," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Before she knew it, images from the past flew back at her. The day she made out with him in the front seat of his car to prove to herself she liked boys. How he started making fun of her with Maya. And then when he scared her in the girls' locker room. How he had pushed up against her, leaving no room for escape. She remembered the feeling of his hand removing the straps of her bathing suit, the other gliding up her thigh. Much like Hanna's was doing right now.

It was all too much. She had to get out of there. Flying up, she shoved past Hanna and opened the door. Before she was able to reach the front door, she was getting pulled into someone. Then she was getting pulled back up the stairs and into Hanna's room, where the door shut behind them. She couldn't look at Hanna. She just fell against the door, sliding to the ground. She let the tears cover her cheeks as she felt herself falling back into the embrace she had left not even five minutes ago.

"Shh, Em. It's okay," Hanna whispered feeling her eyes well up with tears too.

"It j-just felt s-so r-r-real," Emily sobbed. "He w-was r-right there."

"Emily, we are the only ones here. Nothing is going to happen to you," Hanna promised.

"H-Hanna," the brunette cried, sobbing harder. "W-why can't he j-just leave me a-a-alone?"

"I don't know hun. I don't know," Hanna cried. As the two continued to cry, Hanna heard the bedroom door open. She quickly looked up, never stopping her comforting. Ashley had just been on her way upstairs when she heard noise coming from her daughter's bedroom. As soon as she saw her daughter wrapped around Emily, she knew something was really wrong.

"Hanna..?" She asked. Hanna just shook her head, not wanting to disrupt the brunette in her arms. Ashley quietly stepped into the room and walked over to the two. Emily was absolutely distraught and she could tell Hanna was trying to be strong for her.

"I'm j-just tired of everything," Emily whispered to no one in particular. She heard Ashley come into the room, but she could honestly care less about who heard her. She just the pain to go away. "It h-hurts to m-much."

"Emily we don't have to talk about this right now," Hanna told her, pulling her closer. _'Why can't I just take the pain away? She should not have to deal with this.' _She thought to herself.

"I-I just…" She mumbled. She knew she would break down again once she started talking about it.

"Shh," Hanna cooed, rubbing Emily's back. "Just take a break."

Ashley slowly slipped out of the room, deciding to give the two girls privacy. She could honestly say she was surprised at how well Hanna had taken over the situation. Before she walked away from the room, she listened quietly. She could hear the two girls mumbling quietly together. She sighed as she walked up to her room, after what she just experienced, she knew she wouldn't fall sleep for a while… she couldn't help but worry for Emily like she was her own child.

By the time Ashley was in bed, Hanna had managed to get Emily back into her bed.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?" Hanna stated, tucking the covers around the brunette. After all those fits of sobs that had racked her body, she looked exhausted. Hanna leaned down and placed a kiss on Emily's forehead, before she turned for her own bed.

"Han?" Emily whispered, pulling Hanna back by the hand. Hanna spun back around to look at Emily. "Can you stay with me?"

Emily wouldn't meet her eyes. Instead she stuck to playing with the blanket that was pulled up to her chin.

"Of course," Hanna replied. She knew Emily wasn't one to want pity, but she also knew right now she needed her best friend. Emily let out a small smile before sliding over making room for the blonde. After Hanna had climbed under the covers, she felt Emily snuggle into her side. She slowly placed her arms around her, not wanting to bring any memories to mind.

"Thank you," the brunette whispered. She quickly leaned up and placed a kiss on Hanna's cheek. A little too close to her mouth. Before she could see Hanna's face, she lay back down pushed her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. _'Oh my god.' _Hanna thought, feeling the butterflies pooling in her stomach. Little did she know Emily was thinking and feeling the exact same thing…


	10. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys, sorry of you thought this was a new chapter :$ Honestly I have no idea what to do for this next chapter. I've got such bad writer's block right now, and I feel so bad for you readers. If you have any ideas please, please PM me and I'll most likely include them in the future. I am not stopping this story, I'm just having trouble continuing. While you guys think of ideas, feel free to read the new story that I plan on posting. It's called Out of Nowhere, and it's about Emily and Ali. It should be posted within the next couple of days… Thank you so much, all your responses are really appreciated. Please send in your ideas!

Xo Smerin


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: … I am sooooo sorry guys! I don't even really have an excuse, just that I couldn't think of anything… Hopefully you guys haven't given up on this story, or any of my others. I am determined to finish it! If you guys have any other ideas, please let me know. Don't forget to review..!

Soccergirl17

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

When Hanna woke up the next morning, she noticed two things. 1. She was alone in bed, and had been for a while, feeling the coolness beside her. 2. She could smell bacon, which meant her roommate was probably downstairs making breakfast. Hanna sat up and looked around the room. Her clothes were still in the corner of the room where she had tossed them last night upon hearing Emily's whimpers, and her bed was not slept in at all. Other than that though, there was no sign of what had happened the night before.

Groaning, Hanna's mind travelled back to what did happen last night. Emily had look so distraught and scared in the minutes after waking up from her nightmare. She hated Ben. She hated him with all of her heart and soul. How could someone do something so horrible to someone so innocent? Emily was so sweet and so beautiful; she should never have to worry about something as bad as rape.

Hanna slowly made her way down the stairs. She could hear Emily humming to herself from the kitchen and she let out a small smile. Stepping into the kitchen, Hanna tiptoed up behind the brunette. When she reached her, she quickly snuck her arms around her waist. With a shriek, Emily jumped away from where she stood at the stove, and out of Hanna's arms.

"Oh my god Hanna! You scared me," the brunette whispered breathlessly. Hanna shrugged with a smirk before going to steal a piece of bacon from the plate next to the stove. "Hey! Breakfast is almost ready, go sit down."

"Someone's in a mood," Hanna snickered, sneaking past Emily and sitting down in her chair.

"I am in no specific mood whatsoever!"

"Uh huh..? Whatever you say," Hanna replied, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Just eat your breakfast," Emily finished, placing a plate in front of Hanna.

They made light conversation as they ate until Ashley came down to go to work.

"Morning girls," she greeted the two, filling her mug with coffee. "Emily, how are you feeling?"

Glancing at Hanna, Emily replied quietly, "I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm great. Thanks for making breakfast again. I swear one of these days I am going to beat you to it!"

"It's really no problem Ashley," Emily smiled, taking her dirty dishes to the sink and rinsing them off.

"Well you guys have a good day. I don't have anything on tonight, so I should be home at the regular time," Ashley stated. "Bye girls."

"Bye mom."

"Bye."

Once the front door closed and they heard the lock click, Hanna stood up and walked up to Emily, who hadn't moved from her spot at the sink. "So what are we doing on this fine Saturday?" She whispered into her ear quietly.

"Hanna!" Emily shrieked again, jumping for the second time that morning. "Please stop sneaking up on me."

"It's not my fault that you scare easily. Maybe if you didn't watch so many horror movies…" Hanna said, trailing off at the end.

"I don't scare easily! And even if I did, horror movies would have nothing to do with it, so leave them out of it." Emily stated, slapping Hanna's shoulder as she snuck past her and into the living room.

"Hey, how's your shoulder by the way?" Hanna followed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh it's fine, just a little bruised," Emily stated. Grabbing the remote, she fell back down onto the couch while pressing the power button.

Hanna quickly jumped onto the couch next to her and grabbed the remote. Turning the TV back off, she turned to her friend, putting the remote back on the table. "I am really sorry…"

"I know Han. You told me like a hundred times," Emily chuckled. "You don't need to apologise anymore. It was an accident." Emily's breath caught when she felt Hanna lean into her. "Han…"

"Can I see it?" The blonde whispered. Emily gulped as she let Hanna come close to her. _'She just wants to look. Don't get ahead of yourself.'_

Butterflies filled her stomach as Hanna pushed her sleeve up so she could examine her shoulder. She was sure that the blonde could hear her heart beating double time as her fingers glided over the barely there bruise.

As Hanna touched Emily's shoulder, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her. _'Don't get to close Hanna!'_ Without thinking, Hanna leaned forward so her lips were pressed against the bruise. The pressure of Hanna's soft lips brought was sure she was going to explode right there. Being so close to each other was starting to have clear effects on both of them.

Hanna pulled away and looked up into Emily's eyes. At this point, the blonde's body was a close as it could be to Emily, without actually being on her. Neither girl could find the strength to look away, but neither girl had the courage to move in either.

Finally after what felt like hours of just staring, Hanna sat back up straight and quickly grabbed the remote, turning the TV back on. As if nothing ever happened, she relaxed into Emily's side, like they did when watching movies with the girls.

As Emily tried to catch her breath, Hanna was quick start up on what Emily had hoped would stay unspoken.

"Do you want to talk about last night?"


End file.
